tomi_akaurafandomcom-20200215-history
Tomi Akaura
Tomoyuki Estavez "Tomi" Akaura (赤浦 友幸 Akaura Tomoyuki, May 21, 1998 - November 8, 2052) was a Japanese diplomat who served as the 12th Secretary-General of the United Nations from January 2042 to December 2050. He was the third Asian to be Secretary-General. Prior to him entering the United Nations in 2021, he was a social media personality. Early years and Education Tomoyuki Estavez Akaura was born on May 21, 1998, in Makati City in the Philippines. He is the only child of Teresa, who was a Filipina Teresa and youngest son of his Japanese father Tomohiko. His half-sister Moka Akaura, 16 years his senior, died in 2014 from a car crash in Tokyo. His father suddenly dies of a heart attack in March 2017 while his mother died of a plane crash three months later. He spent his Kindergarten in the Philippines and moved to Japan to start his elementary but suddenly went back to the Philippines a year later to finish elementary and start his middle school. He moved back to Japan in the 8th Grade and completed his education. He attended Tokyo International University in 2017 and graduated in his junior year with a degree in International Relations in March 2020 with a CGPA of 3.5. Entertainment Career YouTube (2009-2020) He began uploading videos on his cousin's YouTube channel in late 2009 before having his own channel by the start of 2010. Section Alpha (2013-2020) In late January 2013, Akaura announced that he was making a new YouTube Channel together his friends future Microsoft CEO Michael Castellon and future Philippine President Joseph Santander called Section Alpha. The YouTube channel was created in late February 2013 and its pilot 4-part pilot episode was launched on February 24th. The first part of the pilot episode entitled "10 Facts About Pope Benedict XVI" ''quickly got almost five thousand views. The youtube channel got almost over 200 subscribers by the end of 2013. In late 2015, YouTuber Lisa Schwartz featured Section Alpha during its ''Reacting To Your YouTube Channel series, which made the channel quickly gained thousands of subscribers; enabling the channel to be qualified for partnership. Tomi described the event as the best thing that ever happened him after suffering his very first breakup. Akaura's true fame didn't came until late 2016 when he began dating YouNower Mārīte Desaine. At that time, she was at the peak of her fame and the relationship quickly became controversial due to the fact that Desaine constantly said before meeting Akaura that she never wanted a relationship and that Akaura himself was still 18 years old. In an attempt to silence the critics, Tomi Akaura made a video on Section Alpha asking them to accept the relationship and that he was legal enough to date someone older than him. The issue quickly died down by the end of 2016 and Section Alpha continued to enjoy its high ratings. In December 2018, Section Alpha received its silver play button for reaching over 100,000 subscribers. Tomi Akaura left Section Alpha and YouTube in mid 2020 to pursue a masters. United Nations Secretary-General Tomi Akaura announced his candidacy for Secretary-General of the United Nations in early 2036; the first UN employee to do so. There was a handful of skepticism since he was only in his late 30s and lacked post-graduate education which almost all of the other candidates do. He was elected by the Security-council in October 2041 at the age of 43, Assassination attempt Just after New Year's Day 2042, Establishment of the Union of Southeast Asia (USEA) As early as the late 2010s, Tom Akaura together with Joseph Santander and Kenneth Madrid, Relations between Mainland China When Tomi Akaura ran for Secretary-General in 2041, China who is a permanent member of the Security Council tried their hardest to veto Akaura's candidacy since he comes from Japan. Mental Health Criticism On the day Akaura was sworn in as UN Secretary-General in December 2041, he said in his speech that he will put aside his conservative beliefs and govern through pragmatism rather than ideology. Through out his tenure as Secretary-General, he been criticized for not supporting the cause of climate change Post-UN career After leaving office, Tomi Akaura returned to Japan by the start of 2046 and kept a low profile. In early 2047, Akaura's memoirs titled From Dream to Reality was released. Personal Life Akaura's father wanted him to be named 'Tomoyuki', which stands for 'happy friend'; but his mother was reluctant due to concerns that the young Tomi would get bullied in the future due to his name beginning with Tomo and would be teased as Homosexual. His father Tomohiko insisted not to name his third and youngest biological child Tomoyuki due to a homophobic reason. In Tomi Akaura's memoirs From Dream to Reality, he was teased as 'Homoyuki' in elementary school in the Philippines but didn't care since he didn't understood what Homosexuality was. He was instead bullied more for his weight. In the first 16-17 years of life, Akaura had always been overweight and had difficulties losing weight. It wasn't until the end of the 10th grade that he decided to take Saturday karate classes that he truly began to lose weight. He earned his black belt in karate in 2018 at the age of 20. When Akaura was in the 7th grade, he had ambitions to become a priest and became an altar boy during his final year studying in the Philippines. He admitted that during this time, he was a hardcore religious homophobic individual due to the teachings of the Catholic Church which he would later regret when he got interested in politics and stopped practicing Catholic rites. In November 2016, Tomi Akaura met Mārīte Desaine, a Latvian artist and YouNower four years his senior. They have been in long distance relationship for about 10 months before Desaine decided moved to Japan to live with Akaura after she graduated from college in Riga and the sudden death of Akaura's parents in 2017. The couple married in a civil ceremony in 2020 and does not have any children. Akaura was fluent in English, Tagalog, Japanese, Spanish, and French. He also spoke Russian, Latvian, Mandarin, Italian, Korean. Political Views ''' Akaura described himself as a moderate who leans center-right. Some observers, describe him as more of a radical centrist, but others call him a conservative mainly due to his stands on capital punishment, abortion, climate change, military force, and human rights. He has mostly voted for the conservative Liberal Democratic Party of Japan (LDP) in every elections he has voted and has never voted for any left-leaning parties. When he first got interested into Politics at the age of 14, he described himself as a center-left liberal. However, after he turned 18, his politics began to shift to the right mainly due to the political events of 2016 and experiencing rejections from Japan's prestigious liberal universities. On his memoirs, Akaura said that even though his politics shifted to the right, he did not support Donald Trump in the 2016 election. He wanted Bernie Sanders to be the Democratic nominee, but after Sanders lost to Hillary Clinton, he only supported Clinton simply because he didn't want Trump to win. Akaura also wrote that he supported Trump in the 2020 elections only because Andrew Yang lost the Democratic nomination and that the Democrats had become so irrational and immature. By the time he became UN Secretary-General, he supported his long time friend, former Section Alpha host, and left-wing populist Joseph Santander in the 2040 and 2046 Philippine Presidential Election who ran for President under the Socialist Party of the Philippines. '''Religion Akaura was baptized as a Roman Catholic on his 8th birthday. He once had ambitions to become a priest when he was 13 and served as an altar server during his final studying in the Philippines, but then lapsed by his late-teens while continued to identity as Catholic until his death. According to his memoir, his ambitions to become a priest was heavily inspired by John Paul II's beatification in March 2011. He even had ambitions to become pope and said that he ever became pope, he wanted to be named John Paul lll. He also wrote in his memoirs that he would study Italian in his free time. However, his parents, especially his father, did not support this. After he failed the first trimester of his freshmen year of Senior High School, the sudden death of his elder sister, and his mother converted to Born Again, he stopped practicing his religion. Mental Health Akaura had been a strong advocate of mental health since he was in his late teens. He first suffered from Depression since he was 15 years old heavily due to him getting bullied in Junior High School and the several feuds that happen in the first 6 months of Section Alpha. It only got worse when he was enter Senior High School due to heartbreaks from girls he was interested. Interests Akaura was known to be fond of cats. Since the age of 14, he wanted to own a cat but his parents refused because they dislike cats and Akaura's family both paternal and maternal preferred dogs. In 2017, he began a part-time job cat-sitting. In the spring of 2018, he adopted a Domestic Long-haired cat named (born December 2017). The cat was features several times on Section Alpha and Akaura's personal twitter and instagram. When Akaura become UN Secretary-General, he adopted a Domestic Short-haired cat named (born September 2041). He was famously dubbed The UN cat. Death Tomi Akaura died on November 1, 2053 in Japan. Legacy Since Akaura's time as Secretary-General, Integrationism an ideology pioneered by Akaura, Joseph Santander, and Kenneth Madrid has become popular. In 2048, a year after Akaura death, USEA released a redesigned 1000-usean bank note which features the former UN Secretary-General. Controversies Tomi Akaura's Dark Secrets A book was published after Akaura's death called Tomi Akaura's Dark Secrets which was published by Czech author Arnold Jakob. In the book, he explains how Akaura is described as a deeply insecure individual, and was even compared to Richard Nixon. During his time in the United Nations, he hired a gay fashion consultant to help him with his wardrobes because he refused to look like a boring diplomat. This has led to Tomi Akaura being named best-dressed person ever by Vanity Fair and was even dubbed "The most stylish diplomat ever". secretly believed in Vedic astrology, believed in black magic, and use psychology books to mentally manipulate people. It was already known to the public that Akaura, when he was still a YouTuber, admitted in believing and performing black magic and strongly believing in astrology; which he later said that he stopped believing in after his breakup with his senior high school girlfriend in 2015. Jakob's book explains how Akaura lied and continued to read astrology and secretly perform black magic; he would secretly travel to Indonesia and Mexico and go to a black magician. Akaura has been known to be an avid reader of psychology books. When interviewed why he reads those psychology books, his response was that he uses it to know and understand people reactions and emotions on certain situation; he added that he never used psychology for evil intentions. Jakob's book emphasize that it through these psychology books that Akaura manages to hide his hypocrisy. See Also Insignia of the Tominator